Its a Painful Life
by Mewkishigo98
Summary: Kisshu gets kidnapped, then we see how his life was before he came to earth and fell in love with Ichigo . Read and find out more if you want to.


**me:Hello people and welcome to another Kishigo one-shot!**

**Pai: oh great, her again. :/**

**Me:Shut up Pai!(starts twitching in anger)**

**Zakuro:Of course shes twitching.*sigh* Myiuu-chan does not own Tokyo mew mew , if she did she would have gotten her way in the shippings.**

* * *

One day Kisshu was in the Sakura Tree in the park resting or more like sleeping .Pai had spent the whole day nagging at Kisshu and frankly Kisshu wasn't very happy about that but he just shrugged it off .

Below the tree was Ryou(Blondie) and he was determined to capture Kisshu ,so since he is part cat he climbed the tree and snatched Kisshu into a sack then headed to Cafe mew mew .

* * *

When Ryou got to Cafe mew mew , the mews were shocked Ryou kidnapped Kisshu.

Zakuro was first to break out of shock " How did you get Kisshu?!"

"Simple ,he was asleep and I was stealthy."Ryou replied"I kidnapped him so we can find out the aliens' weakness and kill them."

"Hold up! we are not killing them!" Lettuce said then teleportantion was heard and stood in place was Pai and Taruto and just as Ryou started the Thingy whatever it was they screamed " No! Dont!" But it was too late the thingy started showing Kisshu's Memories.

* * *

_Memories #1_

_"Yuki!"screamed a woman with green hair and brown eyes._

_"Yeah Anzu?" Replied a woman with chestnut hair and grey eyes._

_"Take Kisshu and get out of here." Anzu said franticlly holding her 6 year old son Kisshu._

_Then Anzu hands Kisshu to the Yuki woman._

_"Mom,Dad!" Screamed a six year old Kisshu running back to save his parents but failing miserably, then just as he was about to reach ,a rock blocked the pathway killing Kisshus parents Anzu and Higishi Ikisatashi._

* * *

_Memory #2_

_"Kisshu,our people found some food come eat." Kisshus Aunt Yuki said Knocking on Kisshus bedroom door._

_"No, I'm not hungry." Kisshu replied._

_"ba ba." Said a 2 year old Taruto ._

_"Kisshu,its been six months come eat ." Yuki tried to coax Kisshu out but to no avail._

_"Haykao , I'm worried about Kisshu he hasnt eaten anything in months ,even when our planet has food on our rare occasions he wont eat." Aunt Yuki said , what they didnt notice was Kisshu behind the door listening._

* * *

_Memory #3_

_"Why do you think you're so much better then us?" Asked a little dude with black hair and green eyes ._

_"I dont , just because I'm actually paying attention in class is whats making me so good maybe you all should start paying attention insted of bullying me and you'll actually do well." Kisshu retorted._

_"Oh yeah! Maybe you'd be better off with your parents!" The boy retorted cruelly ._

* * *

_Memory #4_

_"This match is to see who is the best warrior on our planet." A referree guy said to the crowd of people._

_A ten year old Kisshu and a 24 year old guy started fighting and ten minutes later Kisshu won ._

* * *

When it was finally over everyone but Pai and Taruto stood there shocked and then Ichigo broke the silence saying very guilty"I'm horrible , I cant believe I hurt him and didnt see he already suffered!"

"The aliens are evil and you feel horrible about hurting the greenhaired freak!" Blondie yelled.

"Yes , Kisshu is not a freak and Kisshu , Pai and Taruto arent evil , you are!" Ichigo screamed accusingly at Ryou . "Whos with me?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I am." Minto said.

"Me too."Lettuce said.

"Me three." Zakuro said.

"Puddings with Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding yelled.

"Ok then, Hey blondie! Its over you cant stop us from taking the aliens' side so just give up , give us the mew aqua and all of us will go ." Ichigo said.

(After a 1 hour fight because I'm to lazy to put a fight scene plus I dont know how to write one in the first place and lastly spoiler alert:Blondie dies . Ps. i hate Blondie more then the treehugger)

"Kisshu , wake up , please ." Ichigo yelled franticlly .

"Kitten?" Kisshu asked horsely.

"Oh Kisshu! You're ok!" Ichigo said then hugged him and then she kissed him and this was the beginning for a wonderful relationship to last forever .

_**Me: ok sorry that was short but I think it turned out pretty good and i will see you all next time and buhbye .** _


End file.
